Slender Man (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' The Slender Man '''is the nickname of a character in the Witherverse, serving as a major antagonist in Unity and the titular, eponymous main antagonist of the TV series of the same name, based on him. Slender Man's real name is only known by few, and speaking it out loud will cause everyone that hears it go mentally and emotionally insane, likely driving them to suicide or killing their friends and family. He's usually referred to by some people as '''The One Whose Name Is Not Pronounced. The Slender Man is a mysterious entity from the fourth dimension, where he resides in his own private realm, hidden from any and all maps and sources of information. Slenderman, as he is usually called, possesses many dark powers, serving use in his malevolent agenda. In Unity, Slender Man was recruited by Nexus to capture members of the Resistance in exchange for proxies that he can use. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A Name: 'Slender Man, Slenderman (real name is unknown but causes mental insanity in all that hear it) '''Origin: '''The Witherverse '''Gender: Unknown '(Slenderman's species has over 16 octillion different genders), though referred to as male 'Age: '''192,600,852,723,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,084 years '''Classification: '''Creepypasta, Cryptic Entity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 9 and 12), Technology Disruption, Electronic Disruption, Teleportation Manipulation, Tentacle Extension, Tendril Generation, Psionic Tendril Generation, Energy Manipulation, Pyrokinesis and all variations plus Pago-Phlegokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Invisibility and all variations plus Cloaking, Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Technopathy, Telekinesis, One Hit Kill and Technology Distortion via Slender Stare, Slender Man Physiology, Fire Immunity, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Paranoia Manipulation, Madness and Insanity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Day Manipulation, Night Manipulation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Perfect Doppelgänger, Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Radioactivity Manipulation, Behaviour Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Ability Bestowal, can send others through his private dimension without them realizing to change how they perceive time, Transmutation, Pagokinesis, Lunar Manipulation, Immunity Bypassing, Anti-Magic, Blood Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Shapeshifting Inducement, Creation and Destruction, Summoning, Reality Warping, Rule Bending, Contaminant Immunity, Self-Resurrection, Omni-Replication, Meta-Possession, Immutability, Psychic Immunity, Sleeplessness, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Magic Immunity, Immortality Manipulation, Godhood Negation, Portal Manipulation, Scrying, Intangibility, Forcefield Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation and many others 'Attack Potency: Universe level '(created and shaped a parallel universe, and later used reality warping to shift the main universe into a custom timeline that Slender Man had warped and adjusted to his preferences. Also defeated and killed one of the Godesses - who were omnipotent within their realm - in her realm) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(kept up with Sonic before negating his speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100+ '(lifted a large tank twice the size of a house with his tendrils) '''Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universal+ '''(remained after his custom timeline was deleted with him inside of it) '''Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Universal Standard Equipment: '''N/A '''Intelligence: Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''Can be safely looked at through mirrors without consequences, even when his Slender Stare is switched on. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''TBA Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3